Supernova
by Imorb
Summary: Nothing had changed since he was a kid. Same school, same family, same friends. A mix up with his daily routine and Roxas is led to the Ally, the Organization, and Axel. AkuRoku


Supernova

By: Imorb

Inspired by: Oasis

* * *

Roxas huffed with annoyance; who the hell _dared _to buy the whole batch of his favorite ice cream? It wasn't even that popular! He knew why, _yes_. 'They' (whoever they were, he was too mad to think of who it could actually be) knew that he liked it, that he wanted to get some that very day! So they went ahead and took away the only love of the sixteen-year-old's life.

Frustrated, he pushed off the ground hard, making his silvery skateboard accelerate. If he ever got his hands on the bastard that decided to make his life living hell… he'd make sure _they _were the miserable ones.

So caught up in his anger he had been, Roxas was a bit confused when he finally looked up and saw he was on the opposite side of town then where he wanted to be. And this day just kept getting better…

He had been on his way to "The Usual Spot" as his gang had dubbed it, and had stopped for some ice cream first. Well, if you could really call them a gang.

Twilight Town was a quiet little spec on the map that most people didn't even notice. There were a few rebellious teenagers who had wannabe-gangs, but that was it. Roxas gang wasn't even a wannabe-gang; they had no desire to make mischief and havoc, but they had their own ally, and in Twilight Town if you had your own ally you were considered a gang. Stupid, right?

But back to the task on hand, he was still on the wrong end of town. In fact, as small as Twilight Town was, he really didn't know his way around this part too well. It was the poorer part of town where the majority of the houses were dinky little rented out apartments.

Stopping between two houses, he looked for any kind of sign with a street name. His eyes graced red and black writing two houses down and he skated over to see what it said.

Instead of the street sign as hoped, it identified it was the hang out for some group of kids who called themselves "The Organization". A bit mafia-ish much? Peering between the opened entrance of the chain linked gate (much like the one of The Usual Spot) Roxas saw a couple teenagers setting down a crate.

"Someone hand me a crowbar and we'll bust this bad boy open." one of them said. Squinting at the box, the blonde tried to remember where he had seen it before. Someone must have handed that guy, a spiky red head kid, the crowbar because he was prying open the wooden crate with ease (he probably played real life "Grand Theft Auto" a time or two). Red Spiky Dude discarded the top and pulled out an all too familiar wrapper.

Instantly, the blonde's eyes narrowed, and before any common sense entered his mind, he marched right up to the guy. "_You_." he growled, his voice seething with hatred.

The guy turned to face Roxas, his face resembling someone who had just been slapped. "Umm… yeah?" he asked mindlessly.

Stabbing his finger at the taller male his anger only seemed to grow. "You, what are you doing with that sea-salt ice cream?"

Glancing at the ice cream in his hand, the red haired kid suddenly got a stupid grin on his face. "Oh, we're having a contest to see who can eat the most of it."

"Well that's easy," the blonde stated blankly. It was the best ice cream ever after all!

Red Spiky Dude raised one of his crimson eyebrows at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

The guy waved him off, "I doubt you could beat me, I almost always win."

"I could beat you in my sleep!" assured the blue eyed boy. Seriously, once he had woken up in the middle of the night and he was standing in front of his fridge, freezer door opened, with half a popsicle in his mouth.

"Yeah?" smirked the guy, "Whada you say guys, wanna see Shortie puke his guts out?"

Sobering up a bit, Roxas looked behind him. What had he got himself into? He was surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes!

In one corner some guy with some emo-ish, blue hair was slumped over, looking out into nothing. Some overly hyped up blonde who used _way _to much hair gel for whatever the hell you call that hairstyle, was standing next to him. On the opposite wall a blonde chick sneered at him, bitch. Closest to him stood a man (at least, he thought it was a man, or a really ugly women) with bubblegum pink locks casting him a crazed smirk.

Looking back at the red head, he was stunned. When did he get so tall? He towered over the blonde; lanky with flaming green eyes that reminded Roxas of absinthes. And what was with the makeup under his eyes shaped like diamonds? Didn't those freak ass clowns do that? No, that wasn't makeup, those were fucking tattoos! Ouch…

He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a silver cross around his neck; an orange tag around his right arm that said "8" like they used in street hockey in town sometimes. His jeans were tight and his shoes looked like they walked a thousand miles and then back.

"Sure Axel, why not; we need something to make it interesting." though Roxas couldn't see, it sounded more towards the direction of Pinky.

Showing his teeth, the red head, Axel, extended his fingerless-gloved hand out to him. "Deal, kid?"

Going back into his crazed stupor for ice cream, he slapped the guy's hand with a firm shake. "My names Roxas."

* * *

Half an hour later, the scores:

Emo Boy: 0 (disqualified for being… too emo?)

MicHype: 4

Pinky: 7

Da Bitch: 5

Axel: 16

Roxas: 17

Roxas happily ate popsicle after popsicle, even when many had gotten disgusted looks on their faces. Axel also looked revolted, but continued on as to try to beat him. Ha, like _that _was gonna happen!

Opening the wrapper to yet another of the blue ice creams the red head grimaced, "How can you still be eating this junk?"

In the middle of sucking he rolled his eyes, "It's my favorite."

The blonde girl looked amused, "It tastes like cum."

Not missing a beat, Roxas shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

The bitch laughed, "You totally give of the virgin vibe."

Blues eyes slanted into an icy glare, "I never said that. I've just never had the desire to taste _cum_."

Leaning his head in his hand, Marluxia, the pink one scoffed at his response. "Yet you're still sucking on that thing."

"So'z him." Roxas said pointedly at Axel, who was indeed sucking and licking his hardest to catch up with Roxas's slight lead.

Demyx, the super hyper, hair gel fanatic, laughed, his eyes becoming squinty. If you looked hard enough you could tell the boy had Asian mixed somewhere in there; it was faint, but the ways his cheeks curved and how his eyes were when he laughed you could see traces of it. "Axel just hates losing."

"You bet I do! And there's no way I'm losing to a little _Shortie _like you." the red head confirmed, playfully poking Roxas.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm not short at all, but _you _are in fact freakishly tall." retorted the blonde.

"I have no idea what you are implying." looking away from him, Axel's voice was serious, but the grin on his face shown brightly, unable to be concealed even if the teen had tried.

Rolling his eyes Roxas blew a large amount of air from his mouth, "I'm implying that you're so tall and skinny that a stripper might use you to poll dance."

Laughter echoed in shaded ally, and someone clamped him on shoulder. Turning to see Demyx, the guy's smile widened, "You're all right kid." Glancing behind him, Roxas saw that even "Zex", the emo kid, had a shadow of a grin. Approval, this was good. He wasn't sure why he wanted it, but he liked it.

"That would certainly be an interesting experience, maybe we should ask the Ice Baby about that next time he's about." Axel finished his ice cream, they were tied again, and went to grab another from the ground. Axel had quickly emptied them from the crate after the contest had started, turning it over to use as a table.

"I paid the most, I get the crate." he had announced when the other members of the "Organization" whined. (While they had all pitched in four dollars he gave eight; it was his lucky number after all).

"Ice Baby?" asked the blonde boy, raising his eyebrow at the nickname.

Marluxia smirked, putting a finger to his lips, "Can't have you know too much or we might have to kill you; he's another member."

"There's _more_ of you guys!"

"Twelve." confirmed an unknown voice; holy shit, did the emo boy just talk!

Larxene wagged a finger at the quiet boy, "Now, now, like Marly said, he doesn't need to know too much."

Roxas laughed a bit under his breath. "What are you afraid of? You guys doing drugs or something; think I'll rat you out?"

At that, they all became still, their expressions uneasy. Roxas just rolled his eyes, not speaking until he finished his popsicle; obviously making the tension in the little ally grow. "Idiots; it's not like I haven't done them."

The red head seemed the most shocked out of all of them. _"You!"_ he said dumbfounded.

Undoing another wrapper he glowered, "Is it that unbelievable?"

Demyx was the first to respond, "Well… yeah! You're so…" he itched the back of his head, looking lost for words.

"Told you kid; virgin vibe." retorted Larxene, trying to avoid his eye contact.

"You won't tell?" Zex asked, more confirming the fact then posing a question.

"I've nothing against any of you, and it's not really any of my business." he explained, just as he had gotten into the middle of the bar of ice cream. Mmm, the best part. "Plus," he added with a grin, "I'm getting free ice cream."

"Good boy, that's it. Just keep eating the ice cream. The delicious, cum flavored, ice cream." said the older pink haired male, petting Roxas's spikes with mock adoration.

Tilting his head to look back at Marly he glowered, "What am I, your dog?"

An uncanny smile swept over the pink haired man's face. Woah, that guy could so be a child molester… or rapist or something with a grin like that! "I think you'd be more like a kitten." The last comment confirmed it.

Giving him a creeped-out look, Roxas quickly turned away. Okay, he could pet his hair, but if his fingers dared to sink a centimeter lower… there'd be heads rolling. Damn pink haired rapists.

A groan suddenly came from the red head, who was looking down at the pile of empty wrappers that littered the center of the floor. "Shit! You got the last ice cream and you're one ahead of me!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when we'd actually empty the whole case, even with everyone else here." Larxene stated, looking astonished at the floor.

"This isn't fair!" growled Axel. Demyx patted his back in comfort.

"At least you won't have to eat any more of that junk. I'm surprised Rox hasn't exploded."

"I don't care! I was going to win!" he whimpered.

Roxas shrugged, "I told you it would be easy for me; it's my favorite."

Zex gave Axel a cruel, cold grin. "Where's the prize Axel? Roxas is entitled to it."

The red head pursed his lips. "I didn't think anyone would actually beat me so I left it home." he admitted.

Suddenly, Roxas dropped the ice cream, his eyes growing so wide that everyone stopped to stare at him, afraid his eyes might pop out of his head. "Oh _shit_." was his only explanation as he stood abruptly, making his way out of the ally.

Just before he reached his board, a hand came from behind and grabbed his arm. Turning his head, he saw the lanky red head giving him a peculiar look.

"I have to go." he deadpanned, "They're going to _kill _me."

Smirking at the blonde, Axel nodded, "Okay. Stop by tomorrow and I'll give you your reward."

"Sure thing!" Roxas assured mindlessly; nodding his head furiously, he stepped onto his board. "See you later!" he said, and with a wave he was speeding down the road.

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure how he had gotten into this mess. His friends had yelled at him for disappearing on them (though, they couldn't say too much, they hadn't actually made plans, they just assumed they would be meeting), and now he was suppose to go back to the Organization's ally to get some sort of 'prize'.

His ice cream high had temporally clouded his better judgment, and although they had been nice enough (besides Larxene's snide comments and Marluxia's rapist-ness), they weren't the best crowd for him to be sticking around. Roxas hadn't planned to ever see the group again, it was a kind of a, "get the ice cream and get out" situation. The blonde had never spoken to any of them before, and only had vague memories of ever seeing any of them before; most likely seniors, if not drop outs.

And what was this prize any ways? Was it money? No, couldn't be; from how it sounded it was passed around to the winner, and who the hell would keep money that long without spending some of it? Wait, did that mean next time they had another little competition they expected him to come back? _No way._ He was an outsider, why would they want him to have it anyways?

But in spite of all this, despite the little voice in his head telling him not to, he went back to the ally, back to the Organization.

They had been waiting for him, leaning on the outside of the gate's fence, talking openly and laughing loudly. When they noticed him Demyx automatically rose his arms in the air, "It's our champion!" And with that he started to sing, "We are champions, my friend. And we'll, keep on fighting, till the _end_."

Axel elbowing him in the stomach, making him cover it with his arms. "Don't rub it in!" grumbled the red head, but Roxas could tell from the grin that crossed the other blonde boy's face that it didn't bother him that much.

Stepping off his skateboard and picking it up so it leaned on his side, he smiled lightly at them. Zex's eyes (or more like _eye_) examined him for a moment before saying, "Nice board."

The whole Organization suddenly seemed to zero in on it. Demyx whistled, "Where'd you get that thing?"

Roxas's smile shown wider, "Early birthday present from the 'rents."

"Oh?" Axel said questionably, raising his eyebrow. "When's your birthday?"

"October thirteenth," he answered.

Larxene grinned snidely, "How's it feel turning twelve?"

"Try seventeen," Roxas corrected bitterly.

"You really are a little guy, hun? So whatcha doin'? Having a party… or going to the Oathkeeper concert or something?" Axel asked, motioning to a near by poster that advertised the event at the Sandlot.

Oathkeeper was the favorite garage band of pretty much everyone (well, the teenagers) of Twilight Town. The concert was a big thing for a small town like this, so it would play all the way till midnight, where'd they shoot of fireworks.

"Probably, I don't have anything planned, so my brother will probably drag me down there."

"Stop stalling with questions Axe and give him his prize!" interjected Marluxia.

Axel pouted, "I was _not _stalling! Just trying to make decent conversation, _sheesh_!" after grumbling a bit more for good measure, the red head pulled out a silver chain from his jean's pocket. A four pointed star of sorts (or would you call it a pointed cross?), clinked along the linked metal. Wordlessly, Axel drew his hand out to give it to him.

Slowly grasping it, he stared at it, outlining its edges genteelly. "I can't take this." he suddenly said, pushing it back at the taller male.

"Why?" blinked, looking confused at him.

The blonde shrugged, "I just can't; it wouldn't feel right. And won't you need it next time you guys have a contest?"

Axel copied his motion, bringing his arms out wide to show his empty hands. "We'll find something else."

"Just take it kid." pestered Larxene, her ever present sarcastic smirk present.

Demyx nodded frenziedly, "Yeah! Think of it as…"

"Another early birthday present." Zex finished.

"I guess…" Looking down at the silver star for a moment, he hesitantly put it around his neck.

"Look, the kitty's wearing our collar!" the rose haired boy joked.

Roxas's eye narrowed into slits. How dare that rapist- suddenly Roxas got an idea, a wondrously, awful idea. "Do you have a lighter I could borrow Axel?"

Raising his brows, the older male smirked, "I don't know, what are you going to do with my baby?"

"Nothing much, it's just I've always wondered how pink hair might look… _on fire._"

Marluxia stepped closer to him, his face sardonic. "You probably couldn't even reach me." he taunted.

Just as Roxas was about to form a reply, he saw something, or more like sensed it. He tensed, trying to move out of the way, but it was too late. And _**BANG!**_ He was cemented onto the ground. Luckily he had covered his head with his arms in time to stop most of the pain that would come to his head, but his stomach felt _awful_. Note to self: Soft flesh and hard pavement do not mix.

"Get _off _me, you f-ing hippo!" he growled irritably. Of all the lousy times for _him _to show up…

"I'm so glad I found you Roxy! Me and Riku were gonna go to Hallow Bastion. You have to come with us!"

Pushing off the smiling boy the blonde cast him annoyed look. "Can't you see I'm doing shit?"

The brunette pouted at his response and whined childishly, "But you're boring!"

"Then you won't miss me. Now go back to your little pretty boy and leave me alone." Roxas assured, pulling them both up. The blonde brushed himself off, frowning at nothing in particular. He then made a move to push the other boy away to where ever he had come from.

The brown haired boy halted, fighting him back. God, he seemed as heavy as a boulder! "But Rox-"

"He said _no_." a voice said. The blonde looked behind him to see Axel standing there, his eyes cold and serious; an arm protectively on his shoulder. The others seem to follow his lead because they to started to swarm around him.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Marluxia his words as sharp as knives cutting into the 'intruder'.

The brown haired boy seemed a lost for words, because he just stood there, his mouth agape, and his blue eyes as big as dinner plates. Since he didn't seem to be answering any time soon, Roxas decided to take matters into his own hands. "Um, guys? This's Sora, my little brother."

Sora's shocked expression turned to one of disbelief. "Two minutes!" he bellowed, practically shoving two fingers in the blonde's face. "_Two minutes_, Roxas! You are _not _my big brother!"

"But I am, by a whole two minutes."

"I can't believe you. You aren't older than me! For all you know the sperm hit my egg first!"

Grinning smugly, Roxas patted his twin's head. "You just keep telling yourself that buddy, but I'm still older."

Sora glared at him, placing his hands on his hips. "You know what? Screw you!"

The blonde just shook his head and wagged a finger at his brother, "Now, now, Sora, that would be incest. Gay incest, are parents would surly frown upon that."

Looking defeated Sora flung his arms in the air. "Fine! Fine; whatever, be that way! I'm going to go have fun with Riku and you stay here and be a Mr. Smarty Pants! Jerkwad!" And as fast as he had come, the brunette sprinted around the corner and disappeared to find his silver haired friend.

"Riku… that sounds familiar. Wait, isn't he that little snob? Your brother's his bitch?" said Larxene.

"Don't call my brother some guy's bitch!" exclaimed Roxas, flinging his arms in the air. "He's my twin; we're part of each other. If you're saying my other half is some guy's bitch, it's like saying _I'm _some guy's bitch, and that's creepy!"

"That was… oddly deep, in weird way." said Demyx, wide eyed.

"So Roxas," began Marluxia, swinging his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, "if you _were _to be a guy's bitch-"

The blond cut him off coldly, "Not in a million years dude."

The pink haired male pouted, slowly making his way down the road, his arm still around Roxas's, the rest of the Organization following behind them.

* * *

Without even realizing it, Roxas had ditched his friends again to hang out with the group of delinquents. It really _hadn't _been intentional, but before he knew it he was being led away from the ally and deeper into unknown territory.

The five led him into a Chinese place; a small little hole in the wall that you could pass a hundred times and never know it was there. A young, Asian women smiled brightly as they walked in, coming right up to Demyx and hurling her arms around him, greeting him in her native tongue.

Later it was explained that she was his cousin (was Roxas good or what?), and thus they could pig out as much as they wanted for almost nothing because his aunt owned the place.

They sat in a big booth that was only lit by lanterns, (it was rather dark in there,) golden dragons painted into the wood of the booth, and red, crane patterned silk covered the wall. Roxas had been sandwiched between Axel and Demyx, while Larxene, Marluxia, and Zex sat on the other side. He was poked at and teased, a few times literally squished together by the two older boys. They questioned Roxas about his interests, and his family, and what he planned to do with his life in general.

Roxas liked skateboarding, soccer, loud music, and the color red. His family was pretty simple, his parents, Sora, and oh, he had a shit load of cousins. (His father was the youngest of like…eight? Nine? He'd lost count.) Roxas wasn't sure what he wanted to do right now, but he imagined it would all fall into place by the end of high school.

Time went by quickly, and though he hated to admit it, the blond was having a good time, even feeling… relaxed. That little kind of comfort, the one you get when your away from your parents, and your teachers, and your- your just away from everyone but who really matters, your friends. (Roxas didn't care what people said about 'family first', that image as a bit too Kodak for him.)

Roxas had made his way to the ally some time around ten in the morning. It was now three-thirty. Walking down the road with the Organization, the blond couldn't help wonder what he had forgotten, or why the time really mattered. It was Saturday, he'd done his chores, and his parents hadn't told them they were going any where. He was free to do as he pleased, so why did it matter?

"_See you tomorrow, guys." _A distant voice rang through his head. Hayner. Pence. Olette. They'd been waiting for him. Again. "Oh shit." he muttered under his breath. He felt curious eyes on him, and when he turned he was caught by Axel's emerald stare.

He smiled coyly, "Auh… my friends are gonna hate me… I didn't show up… again." The blond sighed, turning away from Axel's eyes.

"They really protective or somethin'?" Demyx piped up.

Roxas looked down at his feet, still not wanting to look at anyone, he felt fidgety for some reason. He wasn't exactly sure… but he doubted the Organization would think very highly of his old friends…

Old?

"Nothing like that… well, maybe. I don't really know. I've had the same friends since grade school… we just… I guess they think it's odd if we don't hang out all the time. And Hayner, **god**… if I start hanging out with someone different he gets in such a hissy fit cause he's proclaimed himself my "best friend" and doesn't want me to go and replace him… its kinda…"

"Retarded?"

"Hectic?"

"Fucking weird?"

Roxas paused, finally turning to look at the odd bunch as they continued walking down the streets (no destination was really set… Roxas had assumed they were going back to the ally, but they seemed to be taking the scenic route). They were perhaps the exact opposite of Hayner, Pence, and Olette…

He still liked them.

"….I was going to say annoying, but I guess those work too." the blond laughed.

The newly familiar feel of a lanky arm wrapping around his shoulder comforted Roxas, much more than it should have. But his nerve had certainly calmed. Acceptance, it was a good feeling, and for some odd reason Roxas was pretty sure the red head's was perhaps the most important.

"Friends should be more loose with each other, ya'know Roxy? It's no fun if they got you chained down to the ground… less you're into that kinda thing I guess." Axel smirked.

Of course, Roxas had to hit him for that. Someone had to keep the fire crotch in line.

"Shut up, Axel!"

Roxas didn't manage to get to The Usual Spot till the sun was getting low in the sky…

* * *

It was after school, his homework was already done, and Roxas was skating off to do what he usually did during non-school hours, hang out with his friends. Well… maybe he'd stop and get some ice cream first, but hey, he'd get there all in good time. His friends understood Roxas's ice cream obsession.

The old woman at the sweets vendor greeted him warmly, her wrinkled face set in a smile. Without even saying anything more then a hello, she pulled out the bar of all his desires. He stared at it hungrily, handing her the exact amount of bills and change he had already counted out since this morning.

He grabbed at it hurriedly, and the old woman laughed at his childishness.

"Have a good day Roxas! See you tomorrow."

"You too, Auntie Loo!"

As he speeded away with his beloved popsicle in his mouth he couldn't help but think how well the day was going. He'd gotten all his homework done in a study hall, he got an A on a test, and they had even had something decent today for lunch. Aw, life was good.

That is, it was till he caught site of a blond in a blue beanie. Oh great… _Seifer_.

Seifer Almasy was head of the Disciplinary Comity, a group for young people who were interested in becoming police officers that made sure that general peace was kept among their peers. And Roxas would have thought it was a great idea himself if that's what it really was.

Seifer's father happened to be the chief of the Twilight Town Police Station, and who was better to run this new comity than his son? It was a complete and total power thing, and nothing else. In some situations Roxas was very grateful for the things the Disciplinary Comity did, but for the most part they were worth their protection. The majority of the time all they did was boss people around.

Seifer and his two lackeys Ren and Fuu were the worst. Seifer almost always was strutting around with a Struggle bat, wearing baggy pants and showing off his stomach. Ren was just a big fat head. A huge muscle man with no brains and ended almost every sentence with "ya'know?" Fuu… Roxas actually didn't mind Fuu. He didn't see how _anyone _could think anything of Fuu really. She never really talked, and when she did it was usually one worded sentences. He knew she wasn't stupid, he'd seen her test scores, and she wasn't exactly cold but… the only thing Roxas could think of that would make her hand out with a guy like Seifer was that he either bullied her into it or she must have been in love with him for some reason the blond couldn't fathom.

When Seifer spotted Roxas he looked more surprised than anything. "You lost twerp?"

Roxas brought his skateboard to a halt in front of him and finished the last bit of his ice cream with a big bite. "Mmm, no. I'm going to hang out with my friends." he said licking his lips, "that a crime?"

"Wrong side of town dude."

Realization passed over Roxas. Oh yeah, hadn't really talked to Hayner, Pence, and Olette much lately… Whatever, he could have other friends, right?

"Yeah, whatever. Could you move please, I gotta get going."

Ren piped in making tight fists of his hands, "Don't talk to Seifer like that! He can beat your ass in, ya'know! You're gonna so-"

Seifer raised a hand, silencing Ren in a second flat. Was that brainless muscle head a good lapdog or what? The other blond frowned his brows, "You hit your head or something punk? -he gave Roxas a small push backwards- You never come around here. I thought you and your little friends stuck near that ally by the Sand Lot."

Roxas frowned. "Not much of your business, is it?"

A finger was shoved into the smaller blond's chest. "It IS if I make it, chicken-wuss."

"Stop bugging Roxas, Almasy." someone growled. Roxas looked up to see Axel's bizarre spiked head walking down the street towards him.

Fuu, who had been silent up till now, hissed out a low "You!" while pointing at him.

Seifer's head turned, looking at the red head as though he'd just said that his pet fish had given birth to mutant two headed kittens.

"Yeah, _me_. Now beat it you three! Rox hasn't done anything ta ya!" he growled defensively.

Seifer's eyes wandered back to the shorter blond is disbelief. "You finally grow some balls and leave those dweeby friends of yours, and _this _is who you decide to hang around?"

Roxas glared, "It's got nothing to do with you!"

A scornful chuckle escaped the other's lips. "Well, we'll just see what your parents will say when they hear their little baby-angel _Woxy _is hanging around a big scary gang!"

"You wouldn't do that!" his face fell.

"Betcha I would," with a feral grin back on his face, Seifer basked in his victory. He gave a small sarcastic salute before motioning his lackeys they were leaving.

Roxas was pulled out of his daze by Axel grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face the taller boy. Anger and worry shown on his face, "He didn't do anything to you, Rox, did he? I'm gonna beat the crap out of that-"

"No, no, he just blabbed a lot is all! You don't have to beat anyone up!" assured the blond, surprised by his friends reaction. Slightly blushing, he looked down at his shoes. "But my parents are probably going to be pissed when he tells them I've been hanging out with you guys… Not that there's anything wrong with that, but he'll make it sound real bad."

The red head bit his lip, appearing to be thinking, "Don't worry 'bout that we'll think of somethin'… but you're really ok?"

"Yes."

"M'kay," and with that Axel started to drag Roxas back to the ally, his eyes flickering back to blond every few steps.

"Really Axel, I'm fine… I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this."

The taller boy stopped dead in his tracks. "People don't mess with the Organization members. Maybe I am over reacting, but… Whatever happened with Seifer's gang we gotta clear up or other people are gonna think they can bug us. Not saying it wouldn't be easy to get rid of 'em, but it be even easier to stop it before it starts."

The words shook Roxas, sometimes he forgot that the Organization _was _considered a real gang. To him they were just silly teenagers, like himself, but at the same time it was pretty easy to imagine Axel bashing someone's brains out. 'People don't mess with the Organization members', did that mean… he was one of them?

Happiness filled the boy, again not understanding why their acceptance meant so much, but at the same time not really caring. He stuck close to Pyro's side, his mood very merry, though Axel remained a bit worried.

When they got to the ally the two sat in their usual spot. Axel always sat closes to the wall in the left corner, his crate beside him, holding his cigarettes, a pack of cards, and a few cans of Coke. Roxas got to sit right next to him, on the other side of the crate.

The back wall was the best part of the Organization's ally in Roxas's opinion. Posters for Oathkeeper, old Struggle matches, and Auntie Loo's Sweets (one of them had taken a red sharpie and made it "Auntie Loob's instead) had been posted back there at some point or another. Random stickers, spray painted symbols, and hand prints covered the rest of it. Christmas lights had been taped up as well, making it seem warm to the blond for some reason.

The red head lit up one of his cigs before addressing the group. "Almasy's been bugging Rox," he said simply.

Everyone seemed to become angered.

"Roxy! Why didn't you tell us!" demanded Demyx.

"It's not a big deal, and it just happened! It's not like he hit me… he's just being a stupid tattle tale! Will you calm down! Why are you freaking so much!"

"It's because you're the baby of the group, we can't help it." cooed Marluxia, making Larxene snort at the comment.

Suddenly the young blond felt himself being squeezed by Dem. "And you're always so quiet Roxy! You could be like… Zexion Ienzo Jr!"

He started in confusion, "Zexion? Who's that?"

The unusual voice from the corner suddenly awoke, as emotionless as ever. "Me."

"Oh my god, I've never heard your full name before… that's sad…" Roxas stated in total shock.

The emo's face didn't change expression. "It's not you're fault, they never say my actual name. Always 'Zex', or 'Zexy'. Their hormones be damned to hell."

"We all know you love your nickname Sexy Zexy!" the hyper teen stated giddily, only making Zexion steam.

Larxene smirked, "Glad you joined kid, things are back to being interesting."

"Yup, it had gotten real boring since the other members moved to different territory! It must be _destiny_!" the pink haired male chirped, as much of rapist as he ever was.

Roxas rolled his eyes nervously. He felt green eyes on him, and turned, smiling at Axel warmly.

* * *

Roxas's parents indeed threw a shit fit when he got home that night. Well… not really, both his parents were too quiet to actually…. blow up on him, but it was their equivalent _of _a shit fit.

The blond tried his best to console his family. He explained that his new friends really weren't that bad, they just didn't live in the nicest part of town. It wasn't _their _fault their parents didn't have enough money to live somewhere fancy, was it? And Seifer, that silly, wannabe-police officer, his attentions were good, but he totally read the situation wrong. Yeah, _that's _what happened…

His mom and dad seemed pleased by their son's explanation. (Whether it was because they trusted him or just because they desperately didn't want to believe he was in a 'real gang' he didn't know…) But then they asked of him the unthinkable… could one or more of said new friends come to dinner?

Roxas was certain he was doomed, but he gave himself credit, he kept up a good front. Smiling he assured them that of course, they'd love to! All they had to do was find a good time.

So the next day when Roxas went to the Organization's ally, the first thing he asked was, "Which one of you cleans up best?"

Larxene huffed, "Me of course! I'm neater than all these slobs!"

"Not like _that_, Bitch. What I mean is… which one of you lucky devils wants to have dinner at my house?"

Confusion swelled the band of teenagers. The blond went on to explain that it was sort of peace treaty with his parents. Someone would come over and have dinner at his house and if his parents found them suitable he would be allowed to hang out with them.

"Sounds like they're trying to marry you off, Destiny." Marluxia chuckled, seeming thrilled by the idea.

"When did you start calling me 'Destiny'! That's so girly!" argued Roxas.

"Since yesterday… Marly made the comment about how you coming to us was like… destiny and it kinda stuck! _Here comes Destiny!_" Demyx giggled. Zexion looked up at him sympathetically from his corner.

Suddenly the boy on the other side of the ice cream crate spoke up. "I'll go." Everyone glanced up at Axel. He continued, "It's a free meal, and let's face it, I'm the coolest." he smirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "That's not really the criteria I was looking for, but _ok_. When can you come?"

"Whenever."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

* * *

The next day, after school was out, Roxas went to meet the crimson haired boy at the ally. What he saw was shocking to say the least. "A tuxedo? Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

Axel shrugged in annoyance. The tux he wore was red with a red accent. His usual spiked hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his tattoos had been covered with makeup… really obviously. It wasn't anywhere close to his skin color.

"You can't come to my house like this." the blond said, amused. "You look like you're in the mafia."

"I tried!" huffed the red head, pulling out a cigarette. "You didn't exactly give me a dress code so… yeah. I though might as well dress up instead of down…"

"Thank you," His blue eyes lit up with laughter, "but you still have to change out of that crap. Just try to look normal. No blood, chains, _demonic band-wear_, etcetera. Jeans, T-shirt, _bam_. Good to go."

"But I like demonic band-wear!" argued Axel playfully at the sarcastic remark.

"Well, we all must sacrifices." he teased back.

"And what sacrifice are you making?"

"You're going to know where I live."

Smoke came from the green eyed boy's grinning mouth. He began to lead the shorter teen to his house to find something 'suitable' for the occasion. This was also the first time Roxas had been to the other's house. It was located closer to the nicer part of town than he expected, only a few minutes walk from the Sandlot.

Loud music was blaring as soon as they walked into the little house that opened up to a living room, a kitchen visible from the open door. It was messy, but Roxas wouldn't say it was dirty. Well lived in, that would be the correct term.

Axel moved along down a narrow hallway, giving no attention to the bits of laundry skewed about. When he got to the end, he opened the faded green door in what had to be his bedroom. It was small, very small. The only furniture in the room was the bed (covered in a mountain of _stuff_), a dresser, and a bookshelf. A person could take three very small steps and gotten to the other side of the room. Heck, Roxas could probably do it in two steps and he was short! Posters and pictures and who-knows-what covered every inch of the place, and Roxas was met with the culprit of the loud music, a very old looking stereo (adorned with stickers galore).

The red head motioned for him to pick something out from his dresser that Roxas's parents would be ok with and wasn't quite so damn itchy as the penguin suit. The younger teen complied, ordering that Axel go take his hair out and wash the crap off his face, his parents would be more suspicious if he was hiding something than if they just saw the teardrops under his eyes.

When Axel was deemed ready for society, the two walked out of the house, Roxas taking the lead this time. His house was right next to the tram rails, he explained to Axel, happily swinging the arm that wasn't holding his skateboard.

What Roxas forgot was that his house was also very close to The Usual Spot. As they passed Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Roxas managed to give a small, awkward wave in their direction. The three stared in shock in their wake, starting to whisper something that might have been '_he left us for __**that**__?'_

The blond bit his lip, not looking back at his (old) friends. The other teen's eyes looked at him questionably, only getting a shake of the head as a reply.

As the boys walked into the blond's creamy bricked house, the smell of cinnamon wafted from the kitchen, along with what must have been ham, enthralling their nostrils. What Axel assumed was Roxas's mother stepped out of the kitchen. She appeared young, her eyes a bright blue, and her ribboned braids a deep chocolate color.

"Hello, you must be Axel! I'm Aerith, Roxas's mom." the women greeted sweetly.

"Nice to meet you," he replied easily, smiling back. It was time to turn the charisma up, for Roxas's sake at least.

"Dinners not going to be done until five, so make yourself at home! If you get thirsty or something just help yourself, Roxas will show you were everything is. Oh and Roxas," she said before scurrying back to the kitchen, "Riku's going to be joining us… I hope you don't mind. I felt bad saying no to Sora when you got to have your friend over…"

"It's fine mom," responded the blond, "when _isn't _he over? I'd be more freaked out if he _didn't _randomly show up." Roxas proceeded to chuffer his guest to his bed room, pointing out important locations as they went (like, the bathroom per say). When they were finally alone in the blond's room, he asked, "So how you holding up?"

"Alright I guess. Wish I knew Riku was gonna be here… he's probably going to put a damper to my mood…" the acid eyes darted around the room.

Roxas had a small bed underneath a big window. Almost everything about the bed seemed a light yellow, like the boy's hair (Axel momentarily wondered if his twin's bed was brown…). A wardrobe decorated with stained glass in the shape of stars stood to the wall closest the door, a hamper beside it. Large, boxed shelves covered the left wall. A small table that seemed to function as a desk and a swivel chair were to the right, a moving fish light sat questionably on top, seeming very out of place in the star filled room.

Stars, they were everywhere! On the ceiling, the walls, the carpeting even had a star theme! The only non-star like thing (besides the fish lamp) was an Oblivion poster above the teen's light switch, the insignia, a golden crown, proclaiming "Promises Can Be Hidden In The Dark". When you got right down to it, _Roxas _even looked like a star with the way his hair was!

Pouncing on his bed, the blond motioned for Axel to sit. "When I was about ten I had an astronomy obsession and I never really got around to changing my room. Though it's not as geeky as it was."

"I think it suits you," said Axel, moving the fish light and a chocobo plushie to the floor to sit on the swivel chair.

"As your room does you," he replied snidely.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Roxas breathed in through his nose deeply, "You're kinda dysfunctional, but interesting."

Before Axel could reply their was a knock on the door. Sora's voice coming through the wood, "Dad's home Roxy! Time to eat!"

"Coming!" Roxas responded, getting up and going for the door.

* * *

Axel found Mr. Strife to be a very bland individual… until his wife started to tell him about his days as an elite spy in a unit called SOLIDER. Apparently he'd been all over the world, had over five hundred identities (sometimes even posing as the fairer sex), and knew all kinds of amazing fighting moves.

For most of the stories all he could manage was a shocked, "Really!" in which Cloud (who Roxas was the spitting image of) would nod blankly and swirl his peas around his mashed potatoes, a few times asking if someone would pass the dinner rolls. The red head half wondered if he was only being informed this so he knew if something were to happen to their son, heads would roll.

Thankfully, Riku decided to keep to himself… or to Sora at least. The two chattered away to one another, teasing and pinching as they ate.

Roxas was pretty much like his father when it came to food Axel realized, thinking back to when he had first met the boy who shoved popsicle after popsicle down his throat. When food was placed in front of them, it appeared to be the only thing they cared about. No time for unnecessary chit chat, there was mouths to be stuffed!

Areith was an amazing hostess, continuously offering Axel more food (as he was too thin in the women's opinion), and making sure pleasant conversation never ran dry. She was a good cook, an amazing one in fact. The red head almost cried when she brought out the homemade cinnamon buns, good lord he's been drooling over the smell of the things since he'd gotten there! Axel would be sure to be the most charming boy in the world if it meant he could eat at Roxas's house from time to time. Food like this never sat upon his table since… ever.

Of course, there was cleverly worked in interrogation throughout the meal as well. Where he lived, what his parents did, how school was, questions that any normal person should be able to answer easily.

He lived down on Britain Street, his mom was a business women, often traveling, there wasn't a dad in the picture, and he dropped out his last year of school, currently working at a café and doing odd jobs to save up for his own place (he knew he lost a couple brownie points for admitting to dropping out, but he hoped his honesty made up for them).

Oh, and of course, how did him and Roxas meet.

"I blame ice cream," the blond piped in, and that seemed to explain pretty much everything from the looks his family and Riku gave him. The kid's love affair with frozen treats would surely be his undoing, thought Axel.

The night ended on a light note, the crimson haired teen seemingly have gotten the stamp of approval from mom and dad.

"Feel free to come by whenever!" assured Mother Areith as Axel had began to call her in his head, handing him some leftovers for him to eat later. Roxas then informed him (demandingly) that he'd be walking him home (the persnickety little bastard).

Even though it was only seven, it was already dark outside, a tell tale sign that it was fall. It was still warm, as they lived close to the tropical islands known as Destiny (Roxas had his own island apparently); the beach was only a short train ride away. It would get chilly, but it had been many years since anyone had so much seen an inch of snow on Christmas.

The walk back to Axel's house was a lot quieter than their walk before, but in no way was it awkward. Relaxed, calm… enjoyable… slightly weird.

"Thanks for coming," Roxas said softly, his lips upturned slightly and his star-hair slightly glowing in the moon's light.

"No big deal… couldn't let little Destiny get away from us!" teased the red head with a big smirk, his eyes transfixed on the supernova that was Roxas. The boy pouted, his nose scrunching up a tad. "I had a great time," he added, seeming to please the starling.

Some how the two wounded up just staring at one another in a way that should have been completely unnerving; Axel standing on top of his porch looking down at the teen who stood on the bottom of his steps.

"Ga'night, Blondie."

* * *

One day a man with an eye patch came to the Organization's Ally (Roxas had decided that the ally was important enough to be capitalized now). His long hair was streaked with grey and his tan skin was covered in ugly looking scars. His eye (heaven knows what happened to the other one) was a piercing amber.

"Hey kiddo," the old man greeted, his lips in what was one of the most awful smile the blond had ever seen.

"Roxas, this's Xigbar, he's Superior's right hand man. We usually get our 'stuff' from him," explained Axel, though Roxas had no idea who this 'Superior' person was.

"Gosh, you kids are getting softer. What's he, one of those baby prostitutes?" chuckled the man.

Marluxia made an odd huff as though to say, "I wish,". Roxas just glared at the man like he'd just insulted his mother (which he kind of did, his mother wouldn't raise a whore)!

"Naw, Destiny here is actually turning seventeen pretty soon, he's just travel size for our convince. Be nice, Sniper!" explained Demyx brightly.

The pirate like man showed his yellow stained teeth at the sandy haired kid. "So did you get any special orders? It seems all we get sold here is pot… everyone pussies or something?"

Larxene nodded, "Yeah, just pot. Ever since they upped the security at the police office it's like all the hardcore stoners left town."

The man tisked, "Xemy's gonna wanna move some of you then soon. Any preferences?"

Larxene and Marluxia held each other's gaze before raising there hands. "It's getting boring here anyways." complied the girl.

The whole situation was uncomfortable. Roxas didn't like the idea of his friends leaving, especially if it was over something as stupid as there weren't enough people buying drugs where they lived. And reality was being a bit harsh today, Roxas's didn't like to think of his friend's as dealers. They barely ever did anything themselves, but he hadn't known they pushed.

The others continued to talk to the old man, joking and speaking of old times. Before he left, Xigbar told them to keep an eye out for Superior, as he planned to evaluate their thirteenth member.

* * *

That Saturday the Organization went on a road trip, telling Roxas they were having one of their very important meetings (Axel later explained while running a red light, that the majority of them had been free and they fucking missed having the older members around, so they were just hanging out really).

Roxas hadn't known what to expect, but Storm's Eye was not it. The club looked abandoned from the outside, but if you went around back, down the stairs, a large line of people waited to get in. The Organization passed them all, not caring at the many pissed of glares it got them. (Roxas wondered how they expected to get him anyways, he looked younger than he was, not older!)

The bouncer was a tall man with pale skin, big ears, and a large mass of dark dreadlocks.

"Hey, Whirlwind," greeted Axel smugly. "Haven't seen you in a while. Are you gonna hang out with us a while tonight?"

The huge man grinned, "I'll make time."

"Oh and this is our baby, Roxy!" beamed Dem, pulling the smaller blond from where he'd been hiding behind the rest of them.

"Cute," stated the man sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He extended his arm to shake Roxas's hand, "I'm Xaldin, hopefully we'll be able to talk more later."

The group then quickly moved inside as to not anger the crowd anymore than they had. Their eyes darted all over the place, until Zexion seemed to find something and motioned them to follow him. They came to a table with clean cut blond man with a mustache and beard shuffling a deck of cards and a giant of a man. One of his arms was as big as three or four of Roxas's put together. He had a strong jaw line, and combed back henna hair.

Zexion nodded to both of the men before sitting next to the giant, making him seem even bigger with how small the slate haired boy was. The others also greeted them in their own way, varying from excited squeals to a punch in the shoulder (Roxas doubted he'd ever be brave enough to lay a finger on the bigger man).

Soon the blond had been introduced to Luxord, a gambler with the most wonderful British accent, and Lexaeus, one of Superior's bodyguards who had gone off to college on a football scholarship. He was passionately called "Hero" by the rest of the group. Apparently he was actually a softy, having a thing for kittens (Marluxia went on to tell him that Roxas was their kitten, which got a disapproving look from the youngest boy). Luxord also had a soft spot… for whiskey.

A women came over barely clad in bra and a mini skirt came to take their orders. Though feeling somewhat retarded, Roxas didn't order anything.

"Come on kid, don't you want anything?" questioned Luxord.

"I don't hold my liquor that well, and this's definitely not a place I'd like to get smashed." he shrugged nonchalantly. He was a teenager, he'd been to the parties. Him drunk was not a good thing in a crowded area, and probably because of his small size, it was all too easy for him.

The older blond gave him a scandalous grin, "Oh, this's the best kind of place to get drunk, darling."

"We seem to have different philosophies on that subject," he stated, looking away from the man's eyes, his gaze momentarily pausing at the studs and loops in the Brit's ear.

"Don't bug Thirteen, Lux. If he doesn't want to drink, he doesn't have to. Someone has to drive these dumb asses home at the end of the night anyways." Lexaeus grumbled in such a gravelly tone it was as though a rock itself was talking. Roxas mentally thanked him, he was indeed a Hero.

Later a boney looking man with grayish-blond hair, dressed similar to a college professor sat at their table. Vexen was his name, the "Ice Baby" Roxas had heard of so long ago. Again, the name fit him well, he was a cold son of a gun. He owned the club and apparently worked in the Superior's labs, making some of the more potent drugs. The night club was really just a base to sell the stuff, plus it raked in some extra cash.

He couldn't stay long, saying he was a busy man, but intrigue filled his eyes as he examined their new member. The only sentence he ever directed Roxas was, "You could be useful."

Xaldin came to hang out with them about half an hour later. He was rowdy and sort of perverted, but the blond rather liked him, he reminded him of Axel.

To the blond's relief, all the Organization really wanted to do was talk. He'd been afraid they might want to pickle their livers and dance and do… club shit. Shit you do at clubs. But even though their were many inside jokes he didn't have an inkling of an idea what they meant, he had a pretty good time. (Though he felt a bit awkward when Vexen slipped Axel an envelope of unmentionables.)

As no one had gotten drunk, he hadn't had to bust out the map to get them home. It would have taken forever, and Roxas wasn't really crazy about driving in the dark.

When they got to Larxene's house, everyone piled out of her dad's car, tired and buzzless. Everyone said goodnight, making their way to their respective homes, except for little Destiny, who told his parents he'd be staying at a friend's that night and drowsily followed after Axel.

At the red head's house, as though they'd done it a million times before, the two curled up on the coach and fell into comatose.

* * *

One Monday afternoon, Demyx wandered into the Ally with a violin. How he had gotten it, no one knew, but he defiantly seemed excited over it.

"HEY GUYS! Look what I found! Do you think we can burn it!"

A sudden shriek stunned everyone, but somehow Roxas had obtained the violin and was batting Demyx away with the bow. "Don't hurt the poor thing!" he exclaimed.

"Well what else are we suppose to do with it!" whined the hyperactive teenager.

Roxas began moving the knobs at the top of the instrument, his eyes focused intently. He straightened his back, evenly balanced his weight on his feet, and placed the graceful instrument under his chin. He closed his eyes, and began to play, D A D C C C, the melody flowing out of his fingertips seemingly by itself.

He didn't feel their eyes on him until he was finished, his posture becoming slack once more. "I didn't know you could play an instrument Roxas!" Axel said, frowning.

"I can play several… the piano, the flute, the guitar, and the violin. My parents had it a rule for a while that me and Sora had to take some kind of instrument if we wanted to be in sports and well, I got bored easily…"

"Have you ever heard of a sitar?" Dem asked curiously.

"That African guitar thing right?"

"I _TOLD YOU _IT WAS REAL!" the older blond said pointedly at Larxene and Marluxia. The two simply shrugged defensively, pretending not to listen.

Roxas hummed softly as his three friends began to bicker. Zexion gave a small smile, rolling his visible eye at them. The blond sat back down by his spot next to the crate, the violin in his lap.

"You really are amazing."

The teen turned his head to see Axel's dark jade eyes upon him, burning playfully.

His smile widened, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_He gasped, his breath uneven from their interaction. He was pushed down harder by the figure, their bodies grinding together. Lips connected with his own once more, tongues dancing in desperate need. Big hands latched onto his golden spikes, trying to cement the two mouths as one. _

_He moaned into the warm lips, bucking up into the body above him. Friction, he needed some __**fuck-**__ing __**frick-**__tion __**now**__! The shapeless figure above him chuckled, teasing him, trying to push him overboard._

_It was working. _

_He whined desperately, making an odd "umph" sound as he tried to grind into the other's body again. He pulled away from the bigger one's mouth, pouting desperately at the faceless person. _

"_Please," he begged._

_Lust filled the person's unseen eyes, ripping at his shirt to kiss the newly exposed skin. A hand was suddenly down his pants, grabbing him and making him buck up for what felt like the hundredth time._

_The person's clothes were suddenly gone, along with his own, (god was he hard) and the body above him was shoving into him, making him cry out._

"_AXEL!" he screamed, feeling white fluid cover him. _

_The green eyes shown down at him, knowing, tattoos prominent, his ever present smirk baring his teeth at him, his essence being surrounded by this being... _

Roxas woke with a small shriek. He had just had a dream about… no, it couldn't be!

He did not just have a wet dream about his best _guy _friend! (Best friend, when did that happen?) What did one do in a situation like this!

The tightness in his pants answered for him.

It was time to take a shower.

* * *

It was much too early to be up on a Saturday, but Axel was on a mission. A top secret mission that only he knew about and had been assigned to by… himself actually.

For whatever reason, the Organization's lil' Destiny had gone missing. No one had heard from him in four days and this bothered everyone, but mostly Axel (or at least that's what he would like to think since he was the one going to his house to see what was up… the fact that the others' hadn't been to his house yet meant nothing).

It was about seven right now, and the Strife house still seemed to be slumbering. He tried the door, but it was locked. Not wanting to make a ruckus, he looked for the blond's window. Upon finding it he used a mix of the window frame, the gutter, and his height (not to mention some amazing ninja skills) to climb up to the kid's window. With some difficulty, he finally managed to open it, jumping up onto the frame in a very ungraceful manner.

Roxas laid on top of his sunshine colored covers, his little body wrapped completely around a long light blue rounded pillow. His mouth was open, slightly drooling on the thing, and in the weird world of Axel's mind, he laughed over how it looked like he was hugging a giant blue penis.

The fired haired teenager only admired the sleeping boy for a few more seconds, fearing he was going to fall of the ledge. "SPPHH! Roxas, Roxas! Wake up man!"

The kid's eyes opened slowly, still half in dream world. He blinked a few times at the red head in front of him, his lashes were rather girly, Axel realized. When Roxas seemed to become fully aware of his surroundings he managed to rocket of the bed, sputtering on the floor, his blue spheres the size of dinner plates.

"What are you doing here!" he squealed.

Axel gratefully fell forward onto the bed. "What do you think I'm doing here? We haven't heard from you in days! Were you sick or something?" Slowly, he pushed himself up, sitting crisscrossed on the blond's bed. "Where were you, man? We were getting _sooo _high!"

Roxas had felt ill, but he hadn't actually had a fever or anything of the sort. The dream had confused him, and he had decided to stay away from Axel until he had straightened everything out. He'd avoided Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia in school, not wanting to be questioned about it. He'd been spending all his free time alone in his room, looking out the window with uncertainty and fear of what would come. His parents had even had him stay home Friday, thinking he really was sick; he hadn't gotten much sleep, afraid what might be waiting on the other side.

This was not how he thought the first time seeing Axel again would go (and definitely not so soon). He felt… pretty normal. The confusion was forgotten and the sadness was gone; he really had missed the older teen. It was embarrassing when he really started thinking about it but… he quickly tried to block the memories.

Too late.

Roxas blushed a deep shade of pink and turned away from his _friend_. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

A Cheshire cat smile crossed Axel's face. "Yeah you do, otherwise you would have made up a lie."

"Some people aren't so talented at lying that they can make up a somewhat good one after they were just waken up by someone jumping into their window!" huffed the blond annoyed, somehow reminding Axel of how star like he was… perhaps it was the bed head?

"Whatever, just spill it. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong Roxy."

Somehow everything the red head said became so much more… sexual in Roxas's mind. His brain was being completely retarded and he knew it, but it didn't stop his cheeks from getting redder. He tried to be calm. "I honestly don't thing you can help me Axe."

"You're blushing…" he stated sort of smugly.

Roxas hid his face in the pillow that had fallen on the floor with him and screamed into it. "Shut. Up."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"_Please_?"

"You'll laugh at me! Or never talk to me again… or beat the living crap out of me!"

Axel laughed, "Ok, now I'm pretty sure you're over reacting. I can't think of anything you could do that would make me not want to talk to you or kick your ass. Though I probably will laugh at you, in fact, I reserve the right to." The blond mumbled into his pillow, making Axel lean closer, smirking. "What's that, Roxy?"

"This's too embarrassing Axel…"

The green eyed boy hummed thoughtfully, "Is it a who or a what?"

Roxas's eyes crept from out of their hiding place. "Sort of both."

"Who's the who?"

There was a very long pause in which Roxas and Axel might have the most intense staring contest ever. Roxas was the first to pull away, as though realizing what he was doing. He looked ashamed for some reason, and it made Axel disappointed, but he didn't understand why he felt that way either.

The little nova began to fret for a while longer before he seemed to pull himself together, though he still didn't look at Axel. "I… I had this dream, ok? I know, it sounds really stupid! I just… stuff happened in it and the person… I don't really know _why _it bothered me… well it's actually obvious, but…" he breathed in, his nose scrunched as thought. "I guess I'm wondering if I've been subconsciously thinking of them in that way... like they were in the dream, and not realizing it."

The red head blinked, shocked by the sudden tidal wave of information. "So like… what did the person do in the dream?"

The boy went back to being uncomfortable for a while, before looking Axel in the eye's, red as the older's hair, and saying, "Sex. We had sex…"

Axel showed his teeth at the boy. He was some what amazed he didn't find this extremely hilarious, it should be. But how cute, he was getting all confused over a little crush. What Axel didn't understand was why he'd been ditching the Organization. "Ok, now you _have _to tell me who it was!"

Roxas rose, his legs shaky as he leaned over to Axel's ear and whispered that one syllable he never thought to hear. This time he did laugh, and he didn't understand that either, because this time it shouldn't have been funny at all. It just showed how fucked up his sense of humor was, Axel supposed.

"_You."_

The starling wouldn't look at him, looking like he was going to puke or something equally unpleasant. The red head pushed him down on the bed, got up and pulled the swivel chair so they were facing each other. "Did you know," said Axel. "that seeing you and someone in a dream having sex doesn't always mean something sexual? Cause like… dreams are suppose to be spiritual or some shit. Sex in a dream can represent deep spiritual or emotional connections to someone."

Roxas simply stared at Axel like he had sprouted wings and a tail. "And you know this… how?"

He shrugged, "My mom's into that dream crap. She use to interpret my dreams for me all the time; I just picked up on a few things."

"Does that mean you have had many 'spiritual connections' with people?"

"As a matter of a fact, I have Roxas." grinned the red head.

"With a _guy_?"

Axel swished back and forth in his seat, "Not per say…"

The blond covered his face with his hands, the blush returning. "This is _so _humiliating…"

"Roxas, right now you aren't talking to Axel, you're talking to a doctor." Axel put his hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to calm him. Not being able to help himself he added, "I am Dr. SexyAxel, and I will be picking your brain today, don't worry, I've already sent the bill to your insurance directly."

"Axel, cut it-"

"Who is this Axel you speak of? He sounds devilishly handsome." grinned the red head in a sing song voice. Blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. "I'm a doctor, you have to address me with respect!"

"Dr. Axel-"

"Dr. _Sexy_Axel." the blond was corrected.

Roxas rolled his eyes, clearly uncomfortable to refer to the crimson haired male in such a way. "Dr. SexyAxel, can you please help me about this dream I had?"

"Why yes, I've read over your case, a rather interesting one… I just have to ask you a few questions." mocked the red head, trying to act as 'professional' as possible.

"Ok…"

"Roxas Strife, have you ever had a sexual attraction to a male before?"

"NO!" protested the blond angrily, making Axel's lip twitch upward.

"Who was the one getting it in the ass?"

The younger boy stared at the 'doctor' blankly. "You really have to ask?"

"Yes."

"…who do you _think_!"

"It doesn't **matter **what _I think_, Roxas, dear!"

Several incoherent noises passed through the golden haired boy's throat before something that sounded very close to _'me' _was grumbled. Axel's eyes were bright with amusement at being able to tease the shorter teen. He wasn't sure why he liked it, probably something to do with his libido and his ego, and the fact that the star boy would shine all sorts of interesting colors when the red head provoked him.

"Alright… now I must ask, was he good?"

This time, Roxas looked straight into his eyes. "Why, Dr. SexyAxel, I find that question to be extremely unprofessional!"

The starling learned quickly, putting up a defense as to not turn suck vibrant colors, but he would retaliate, or his name wasn't Dr. SexyAxel! "Does that mean you aren't going to get into details about what occurred between you and this… Axel in the dream? How do you expect to make progress if you don't talk about this!"

"I know you're trying to help, _doctor_," the blond said snidely. "but I just feel uncomfortable disclosing such information when it happened so recently. I've barely absorbed it, and thus can't really talk to you regarding it!"

"_Well then_," frowned the red head. "we will just have to continue our discussion another time! I will go schedule you for another appointment right now." With that, the red head got up, walked out of the room, and about ten seconds later came back in. "Hi Roxy, how was the doctor?"

Roxas stared at the haughty male, wondering why he put up with him. His games were really bugging him right now. He was having a crisis for Pete's sake! "He's… unbelievable."

Axel seemed to take the statement to be something purely erotic, wiggling his thin eyebrows at the distraught teen. "Get dressed and let's get high."

* * *

The week went pretty normal after that, beside the jokingly suggestive looks Axel would give him when the rest of their friends weren't looking, and a few times when they were. No one questioned why Roxas had suddenly become a blushing puddle of goo, not even Marluxia, much to the fair haired boy's surprise.

And then there was the good doctor…

Dr. SexyAxel visited him a few times (again via window), now sporting spectacles and a coffee cup full of coke and probably some kind of alcohol. When the medic was situated in his swivel chair, he would force Roxas to lay on his bed and ask disgustingly stereotypical therapist questions. Roxas really didn't know how Axel got off doing this shit…

He really shouldn't think things like that, he realized. Thinking of Axel getting off to anything was to be considered grotesque. Still, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hard the couple of times he had again woke from one of the dreams. He was disgusting. He was disgusting because he wasn't completely disgusted by his disgustingness. He wanted to puke on himself… and Axel for so easily accepting his dude-friend was having wet dreams about him.

Thursday, after an extremely annoying science test, Hayner, Pence, and Olette approached him at lunch, asking if they could sit with him. Shoving a large piece of triple cheese pizza in his mouth, he nodded. They went on to explain that they had been wondering what happened to him for the past month, it was like he fell of the face of the earth. Not physically, they'd seen him in school and around town, but they had found it impossible to actually… speak to him. Then they said things about how getting caught up with druggies was not cool, and he'd regret it later in life when he was forced to be a smelly, brain dead, hobo.

The mini-interception really didn't mean anything to Roxas. It was only pot every once in a while! Plus, Hayner was being a complete hypocrite, he smoked sometimes, in fact he smoked more often than the Organization! (He began to wonder if he also bought it off them as well…) He brushed it all off as friendly concern, thinking it was best to not argue with them.

Eventually they seemed to talk about what they had wanted to the whole time- his birthday. It was less than two weeks away and they were hoping to hang out with him. They couldn't control who he hung out with (though they would damn try), they'd still like to be friends. They were still friends, right?

Sure, old friends. It was a bit weird, after only a few weeks they had grown that far apart. What kind of real friends did that? But regardless, he would hang out with them (for old times sake).

* * *

Roxas could honestly say he'd never met a man scarier than Xemnas. His skin was a deep, deep, brown-tan, but he was definitely wouldn't be described as black. He had the same wolfish yellow eyes as Xigbar, except his looked like they could glow in the dark, the monster in ever child's closet. Long silver hair swept down past his shoulder blades, slightly peaking at the top of his head like a bird of prey.

When his gaze fell on Roxas, the blond though his heart stopped cold, fear running through him at the absurdly white smile he had. Axel seemed reproachful of the man's gaze on him, somehow managing to glare annoyed at his so called leader, but introduced them, along with an almost as terrifying man, Saix.

Saix had died blue hair, styled similarly to his leader, but shorter and the peak much more defined at the top. A huge X crisscrossed his face, right between his equally golden eyes. He was much more animalistic than Xemnas… monster-wise, Xemnas would be a vampire, and Saix would have been a werewolf.

Xigbar was also there, grinning madly, an outline of what Roxas thought was a gun in his pocket.

Roxas wondered why the three all had such horrid eyes… could it be the drugs?

The three had come rather late to the Ally, the Christmas lights having been lit hours ago. The rest of the Organization seemed pleased to see Superior, all greeting him with, "What's up number one?" and, "Superior, good man!"

Out of his crate Axel pulled out the envelope Vexen had given him at the club several weeks ago. The red head whispered lightly in metallic haired man's ear before handing it to him. The package seemed to please the man greatly.

"Well done, Axel." he said in his booming voice. That was about the time he noticed Roxas, sitting in his usual place on the other side of Axel's crate. It was also about the time Axel started to act extremely snidely to Xemnas, sticking closer to the little blond than usual.

The older man's gaze made Roxas feel… owned. Like he had been caged the whole time and not noticed it. The cross-star around his neck suddenly felt tight.

"_Look, the kitty's wearing our collar!"_

Xemnas never said anything unpleasant to him, but Roxas really did wish he'd go away. When the man started to speak about when Larxene and Marluxia would be moved, he excused himself, saying he needed some fresh air and to stretch his legs, it could easily get stuffy in the Ally with so many people in there.

He breathed out into the cool night, wishing he had thought to bring a sweatshirt with him today. He usually didn't need one; he just stole Axel's.

A hand gripped his shoulder, making him tense. He turned to see glowing monster eyes looking back at him. "So Roxas, what exactly it is you expect to contribute to the Organization?"

"What?" he asked dumbly.

Xemnas gave him a malicious smile. "Everyone in the Organization has a job they do. I don't believe you're cut out for dealing, much too scrawny, and there are more than enough in this area anyways."

Roxas tried to smoothly shrug out of the man's grip, but Xemnas only tightened his grip. "I'm not really sure what I can do… what are your openings?" he joked coyly.

"I think I have something perfect for you." he said almost too excitedly.

Suddenly Roxas was pulled back into a warm body… a very familiar one. Axel growled lightly at Xemnas, where he got the balls, Roxas had no clue. "Nua-ahn! You're not making him your drug whore!"

The silver haired man stared at the teen in confusion. Axel obviously had never argued with Superior before, Roxas realized, his thoughts becoming frantic with the knowledge of the beast and the gunman that could easily be called from the Ally.

"He's part of the Organization, you can't expect him to do nothing!"

"Then he won't be a part of it!" argued the red head, his voice a kind of bitter Roxas had never heard before. "I'm not letting you make him your bitch!"

"He knows to much to walk away." stated the man, his deep voice becoming low and somehow colder.

"All he knows is a few names."

"That's more than enough."

"He's not gonna rat us out! Ain't that right Rox?" Axel assured, slightly pushing at the boy in his arms to get him to respond. Roxas simply nodded, his brain too scared to fully process what was happening.

"But he has the ability to… and I don't like the chance."

"I'll keep an eye on him!"

Xemnas looked amused for some reason. "Why do you want to keep him alive so badly? Unless… _you _have plans for him?"

Axel snorted. "Don't you have any real friends anymore Xemy?"

Roxas had no idea why, but this made the man beam so unbelievably big, his golden eyes icy as the artic. "Not really, no."

The blond was sure that he must be insane.

Xemnas flicked his arm away as to dismiss whatever had transpired. "Fine, keep him. But he better find a way to be useful. Oh, and Axel?"

"Yes?"

"If his mouth were to be unhinged… it will be your neck on the line."

The red head breathed out. "I can live with that."

"I hope you do." A dark chuckle, "I suppose we'll be leaving. I've taken care of business and it doesn't seem you feel all that gracious tonight… Saix, Xigbar, come!" As though by magic the two were by his side, Saix cold as stone, and Xigbar cocky as hell. "We're leaving." Saix nodded solemnly, and Xigbar gave a half assed salute. Xemnas graced them with one more of his evil smiles before walking off. "Goodnight."

Ten minutes after the trio had left, Axel and Roxas did not move from their position. Roxas was sure he felt the gazes of the other members' from the Ally but ignored them. "What just happened!" he question hoarsely.

"I just saved your ass," the green eyed teen said scornfully.

"Like… what the fuck was he planning to _do _with me!" Roxas looked up at the taller boy, his legs shaking like leaves in the wind. It was starting to set in. He could have died. _Axel _could have just died.

He licked his lips, looking nervous and fretful. "The Organization is a really small group, ya'know? But Xemnas makes a lot of money off us. He sells quality stuff so like… everybody wants it. He's planning on expanding his range and his stock… wants to find better and better highs. He needs runners, he needs guinea pigs."

"He wanted to test new drugs on me?" the blond felt himself grow pale.

"The pay out would probably be unbelievably high… if you lived that is. Plus, if you did, you're so baby faced looking no one would think to give you a cavity search."

Roxas gagged slightly, "Like I could really put that much _there_."

Axel's eyes were blank, "He'd make it fit."

The blond shivered, pressing his head against Axel's shoulder. He'd never been so scared in his life. This morning what his friends did didn't seem like a huge deal, but it looked like it could become one. All of a sudden, he punched Axel really hard, making the red head curse.

"What the fuck was that for!" he yelled, rubbing his arm.

"You idiot!" Roxas screamed back. "I might not tell on you guys ever, but it doesn't mean someone else won't, and I bet anything Xemnas would love to blame me. Then where does that leave you! They'll pump you full lead!" The blond's voice began to raise several octaves as he yelled, continuing to hit Axel's chest, though no where near as hard as he had his arm.

Axel suddenly smiled down, once again transfixed by the starling. He'd been worried.

"You're so stupid!" he whined.

The red head grabbed his wrists, raising them slightly over other's head, the star's hands so much smaller than his own. The nova did not struggle, for he was too confused about what was going on.

"It'll be ok," he promised, releasing his hands to ruffle the boy's spikes. They stared at each other for a while, in that way that should have been weird, the blond barely moving his hands, as though if he moved too swiftly he would loose his connection with the other.

A voice from the Ally, presumably Demyx, broke them apart. "Get inside, it's too cold out there!" The two complied to the command with out a second thought.

Roxas wrinkled his nose slightly, he hadn't minded the chill that much.

* * *

October thirteenth, Roxas's birthday, (as well as his brother's) happened to fall on a Wednesday that year. Which made the blond birthday boy rather happy, because for some reason he could not fathom, Wednesday was his favorite day of the week. He suspected it stemmed from elementary school, because every Wednesday was craft day, and Little Roxas always thought crafts were rather fun. Bigger Roxas did not care for them as much, because as he got older he realized that he sucked at all things art, which took all the fun out of it.

Many family members came, including his Aunt Tifa, Uncle Zack, Uncle Cid, Aunt Yuna, and Uncle Leon. Then came the cousins, and only a handful of what there were made it. Ventus, Aqua, Namine, Kairi, Xion, Yuffie, Rikku, Tidus, Selphie, Terra, Anti, and the baby, Ienzo. Even grandpa Merlin came.

His house was stuffed to the max, his family (plus Riku) laughing and shoving and whatnot. In some ways it was kind of annoying having so many people there, but it also meant Roxas and Sora got more gifts, plus the ones the rest of their family mailed to them.

The day started out with a very large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, one of his mother's specialties (he asked her to put a side a few to take to Axel latter, as he was very fond of her cooking). It then proceeded to the gift giving, that seemed more like Christmas than a birthday. Unlike Christmas, they had to actually get ready for school. They rushed to slip on new clothes, only to be told that they could take their time, Uncle Leon wanted to drive them to school.

School was pretty normal for Roxas, as he was no where near the social butterfly his brother was. He received a few birthday greetings, and that was all. Hayner, Pence, and Olette gave him a bar of sea salt ice cream at lunch, talking happily about the Oathkeeper concert that would be playing tonight. That's where Roxas agreed to hang out with them, as he hadn't made any real plans for his birthday.

When the final bell wrung, Roxas took his sweet time leaving the building, as usual. He was tiny, and trying to so much as open his locker in those crowded hallways was at a risk of being squashed. After he finally managed to leave the building, he spotted a familiar streak of flaming hair.

Axel was talking to some football players. Though they were well built, Axel towered over them. The two boys pulled out there wallets and handed over some bills, receiving a envelope in return. Axel nodded to them, and the teens walked off, smiling dumbly.

Roxas waved his arm, catching Axel's eyes. Axel grinned as he looked down at what the younger boy was wearing, a colorfully tie-dyed sweatshirt that said LSD on the front.

"Hey birthday boy, where'd you get that?"

The fair haired male smirked, "My cousin Xion, it's suppose to stand for the 'London Students' Department'; got it when she went over to England for summer vacation. It was just white but she thought it was funny so she rainbow-fied it."

"That's sick, man." Axel stated, looking very amused.

"I know, right?"

"So when you doin' for your birthday? Think you can hang out?" inquired the taller boy, starching his long limbs in a cat like manner.

"_Well_… First I gotta go home and have the whole family bit of my birthday… then I'm suppose to go to the Oathkeeper concert with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Anytime before or after the concert I'm free. Fact, if you aren't busy you can come home with me. You know how my mom likes to stuff food down your throat."

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, it's like some weird feddish of hers."

The blond punched him playfully, "Don't talk about my mother like that!"

* * *

"When you said family, Rox, I didn't expect everyone you could possibly be related to!"

The blond blinked, shaking his head. "Naw, no where close! Twice as many people came last year."

"SHEESH! The things I do for cake!" joked the red head, sticking his fork into the top of a piece of blue frosting covered lemon cake. Roxas's small living room was packed with people. All chairs were occupied, along with couch arms and a few laps.

Roxas and Axel were sitting on the floor, their backs against the light green sofa. The red head eyed a small child clinging to almost everything to keep himself up. "Who's that?" he asked, motionin with his fork.

A big smile lit up the blond's face. "That's Ienzo, one of my cousins. He's really sweet… but that could just because he's at the age where he has to hold your hand still when he's walking or he'll tumble over… He might be a complete butt once he can get around by himself."

Axel snorted, "You make him sound so manipulative! Like a kid that age can really think like that!"

"Maybe he can! He's really smart. He watches the Discovery Chanel." grinned Roxas. "He reminds me of Zexion a bit… they even kinda look alike, ya'know?"

The red head nodded thoughtfully. Looking around, the blond lowered his voice. "I… Axel, what is Zex's _job _exactly? I know he doesn't push… but Xemnas made it pretty clear everyone's suppose to be useful."

Axel hummed in consideration, his eyes seeming far away. "His job's important. He's gotta get all A's. He's gotta graduate top in his class. He needs a scholarship…"

Roxas's brows scrunched, "What will that do?"

"Think about it man, that chemistry shit? Great for working in a lab! And where's the easiest place to sell that junk, colleges! Xemnas is willing to send us all to college, but it's better if some of us have brains."

There was a long pause that almost became awkward but then Axel started eating his cake again and the world seemed to go back on its usual course around the sun.

"So can you hang with us a while before the concert? We got a real nice present for you." the red head winked.

Roxas chewed at the inside of his cheek, appearing pensive. "Hmmmm… I don't think so, actually. Hayner, Pence, and Olette will be real pissed if I show up high. But afterwards, definitely."

Axel inwardly frowned, not liking the idea of his little starling hanging around the three that kept such a short leash on him. Yet at the same time he felt like a hypocrite, acting all possessive about the boy. He should be able to hang out with whoever he wanted, and he knew the blond was doing it out of courtesy more than anything. Still, he didn't have to like it, right?

All Axel could think of for the remainder of the little party was how cool it would be if Roxas told his old friends to just F-off.

* * *

The concert started at 9:30, but most everyone came early to watch the band set up. It was unusually chilly compared to the usually mild weather of Twilight Town.

Roxas shivered slightly, pulling at his LSD sweatshirt so he could cover as much skin as possible. It was almost pitch black that night, and the street lights didn't help that much. At least the fireworks would show up really well, Roxas thought, looking around for the three he was suppose to meet.

Suddenly, Olette waved at him, coming from the direction of the Usual Spot. As he got closer, he saw Hayner and Pence behind her.

"Happy birthday Roxas!" Pence said, a camera flash going off and making the blond go momentarily blind. He'd almost forgot how much Pence was a camera whore.

"Dude! What the heck!" he said clutching at his head. "It's dark, how do you think those are gonna turn out anyways!"

The pudgy boy grinned, "I got a special lens for night scenes! I just had to try it out!"

"Stop being a pussy, Roxas." snorted Hayner cockily. Roxas almost stared at the cargo clad teen. He never realized just… how unbelievably annoying he was.

"Stop it Hayner," Olette warned, always acting as the mother hen.

Hayner rolled his eyes, rubbing his bare arms. "God it's cold…"

"I'm not that cold Hayner, you should have worn something thicker." Pence suggested.

"Not to mention you have a few layers of blubb-"

"HAYNER!" the girl yelled disapproving.

Roxas hated the bickering of the three, deciding to tune it out. Why did he not mind when his new friends did this? Was it just that- they were new? He'd get sick of them eventually too and that would just… be that? The blond didn't like the idea at all.

The trio was hushed when a loud guitar strum was heard, indicating the concert was starting. The lead singer stood up to the microphone, introducing the band, making the crowd cheer with gusto. A bluish-purple light shown on the stage that had been set up, making them visible, but still somewhat shadowy.

Almost everyone sang along, as every teen in town had gotten their grimy little hands on the musicians' singles. It was great, energetic, blood pumping, raw, everything a good concert should be. Roxas just wish Olette would stop making these stupid whooping noises every time there was a transition into another song; his ears were dying a painful death because of her.

During an intermission, Roxas went to look for his brother. His twin was laughing, giving a friendly punch to Riku's side, Aqua and Terra smirking behind them. The brunette spotted him and waved excitedly. Roxas raised his hand in acknowledgement, deciding that happy-go-luckiness of his brother wasn't much better than his old friends' awkwardness.

The golden-haired boy started to head back to where he had left the three, but couldn't find them in the crowd. After about five minuets he gave up. What was the point of looking for something he was trying to avoid? Tiredly, he leaned up against a building, the band seemed to be taking a while; something to do with a speaker by the looks of things.

The smell of alcohol suddenly entered his nostrils, making Roxas's head turn sharply. Axel stood beside him, holding a six pack and already looking half baked. The red head handed a beer to him, and motioned to follow him. Without question, the blond did.

Axel walked them behind the house, stopping at a fire escape. He began to climb the latter up, making a small grunt that Roxas suspected meant, "Come on!" At the top, Axel used a windowsill to pull himself onto the flat roof, helping the smaller boy up as well.

The band had since started playing it seemed, as they were just finishing their song 'Promises'. Roxas marveled at the sudden difference of perspective. It was odd seeing all the screaming, jumping people from above. He felt more like an observer of their lives or something... Third person?

"Ya gonna drink that?" Axel questioned, motioning to the unopened beer in his hand.

"Oh, yeah! Just spacing for a minute." he smiled.

The red head returned the gesture, slightly leaning on the smaller male. He was freezing, thought Roxas, scanning the pale body of his friend before returning to more normal thoughts. Like… beer, and the concert.

Roxas usually didn't drink, and he had a good reason.

Somehow, he managed to forget that reason.

By the end of his first beer he was screaming out the lyrics of whatever song that happened to be playing in his high pitched, screechy, singing voice. Axel, probably high as a kite, seemed to think this was a great idea and started belting the words out with the blond, his own voice much rougher and deep.

Beer two, and Roxas was all over the place, it was a miracle he didn't fall off the roof. One second he'd be bouncing about, then he'd be sitting slouched over Axel, followed by random dancing, and more drinking, creating more madness. It was a vicious cycle.

It got to the point where Roxas really had no idea where he was, all he could hear was music faintly in the background; all he could see was a sort of distorted Axel, similar to the dream one. The unconscious memory made him shiver, but not from the cold. He was just so hyped.

The blond felt himself being pulled down into a boney lap. He smiled up at Axel, who was sobering up a bit more than he wanted to. The red head pulled out a joint from seemingly no where, lighting it easily. The motion transfixed Roxas, whose head felt like it was spinning from sitting for so long, but he ignored the feeling, focusing on how surrounded by _Axel _he felt at the moment. The younger boy giggled, moving about slightly in the crimson's lap.

This appeared to amuse Axel, blowing the sweet marijuana smoke on the little star's face; he was so much brighter than usual. He inhaled the air, sniffing it wide eyed, and started to sniff Axel's armpits like it was the most delicious scent he had ever come across.

The red head leaned down towards the blond's neck, coming as close to his little pink ears as he could. "Hey birthday boy, wanna make your dreams come true?"

Roxas pulled his nose out of his pit, turning to face Axel in the most ungraceful fashion. Their noses bumped together sort of hard, and they were too close for anything friendly and too far away to do anything sexy. It probably would have been really weird, if not for the fact neithers' brain really existed just then.

A large boom momentarily distracted them. The music had stopped at some point, and now cheers and exploding colors filled the night. There heads seem to turn simultaneously to the sight, they stared at it for a long moment.

_Colors. Dreams. __**Axel**__… Axel spoke of __**dreams**__… _Roxas's head was spinning like a top, like one of the tea cup rides at the carnival, but he didn't care to stop. (Later he would, he was sure, but as it was happening he wouldn't wish for it to stop for anything.)

* * *

Stars were shooting up into the sky still, and he felt as if he had just been shot out of cannon, though instead of pushed, he was pulled. They were rushing to get there, he wasn't sure where there was, but he assumed when he got there he'd know.

He almost stumbled as they were going up the porch steps, but the solid grip on his hand was sure to pull him upright again. A screen door was hurriedly pulled opened and slammed.

He was thrown onto a couch, _navy green_, that's what he'd been thinking before lips were smashed onto his own. The lips moved against him roughly, he wasn't sure if he responded, but a grunt escaped the body above him. He was pushed harder against the sofa as the blurs of colors shifted back and forth in a position where they were straddling his waist.

His name was whispered by the colors. They smelt like cinnamon and felt like summer evenings, the word dark and lustful and very, _very, _Axel.

Pale hands forced his head up, and they were kissing again. Teeth clicked together and tongues danced wildly around one another. There bodies grew closer, rubbing against each other to join the dance as well. It was something like being sucked into a black hole.

There was no oxygen.

He needed to breath, but he couldn't get away, any move he made to pull away he was pushed back and sucked in by the sinful lips. Just as he was sure to black out, there was the slightest gap for Roxas to breath. He began to cough, his lungs relishing in the air while his body wept at the loss of contact.

Green eyes looked into his, feral and hungry. Axel was panting as well, though he seemed more relaxed than the blond. Before Roxas was anywhere near to breathing normally, he was attacked again.

Hands were roaming his body, erasing the chill and making him sweat. Roxas soon forced the kissing to stop so he could peel his drenched hoodie off at the same time he felt his pants being unzipped. He groaned feeling them being not-so-gently tugged off him. It reminded him of so many times before… (that had never happened).

Long fingers were touching him, making him loose complete control. His mind was not working, it was not there, but his body moved as if on strings, grinding against the other's hand.

Blurred eyes watched as a pink tongue licked unattached lips. Suddenly they were both naked, and he noticed the music again. How had he not heard it before? It never stopped after all.

Pressure was against his (improvised) entrance. It was an odd feeling, having something in him, but not bad at all. Contact in general was _amazing_. It felt a lot like magenta. That's what this feeling was, magenta. (Everything was a color.)

When the fingers brushed against- oh, everything was red now! Red, red, red! And all his mind could think was _ohmyfucking,,,goodgoodgood. _

They left his body, making him whimper, but Axel kissed him very deeply like blue, distracting him from the thing now entering him (much bigger than before). He cried out, and he was sure Axel like that because he was glowing so nicely, so even when it stopped hurting he kept crying.

Groaning out deeply, Axel began to thrust, back and forth (but not like at the playground), making Roxas meet every thrust in rhythm with the music. Thank god Axel loved metal.

* * *

Roxas woke up feeling… very shitty. Automatically he knew he'd been drinking, cause there was nothing that hurt his head this bad besides a hangover. Trying to get up he almost cried out bloody murder, _that hurt_. Moving, not just as in his head, his _body_!

Groaning, he slowly stood up. Damn, where was the icy-hot when he needed it! He was cold he realized when he saw the blanket that had been covering him fell off. Naked. He was pretty sure he didn't leave home like that…

About that moment Axel came parading in with beacon and very crispy looking eggs, wearing nothing but his boxers. It should having been fucking awkward, _really _fucking awkward. It wasn't.

"Morning, Destiny!" he smirked, ruffling the untamed spikes of blond.

Roxas simply pulled the blanket around his shoulders and grunted, hoping that what Axel got out of it was, "Hangover. Go away. _I will bitch_." Obliviously it didn't work, because Axel shoved the plate into his hands and plopped on his couch, yawning. Roxas sat back down as well, though it really hurt.

"We got really fucked up last night." he whispered, now knowing why Axel loved his mother's cooking. He wasn't a horrible cook but… he wasn't good either.

"I definitely wasn't as out of it as you… you're kinda a light weight Rox." the red head laughed.

"That's simply because of body mass."

"I'm a walking twig, dude."

"Well I'm borderline midget."

Axel raised his brow in amusement. "Since when do you accept that you're short?"

"Since it contributed to the argument!" the blond hissed, shoving the unfinished food on to the coffee table and retreating back under his cover. Light was bad right now, really bad.

"I'm surprise you haven't puked your brains out yet honestly." the red head stated snarkily, pushing gently at his clothed form. The blanket rustled, the heap turning in the opposite direction of where he had touched.

"If you don't stop I WILL Axel." The lump grunted painfully.

The red head hummed, leaning back into the worn green cushions of the couch. He should probably think about cleaning them, but he decided he still had a week until his mother came back. "You probably should any ways, you're gonna feel mega shitty if you don't get it out of you."

"I don't need your help!"

About fifteen minutes later Axel had to carry Roxas to the bathroom and hold his hair back as he puked his brains out for the better part of an hour. When he was sure nothing else could possibly come up, the red head threw him in the shower saying that he better not go home to "mommy and daddy" smelling like shit.

Axel half dragged him home. He wish he had enough courage to ask if he'd carry him again, because the sun was killing him and every baby step he made had his body screaming. Axel wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, not unless he was the one causing it, so he sure he would have picked him up. But it was all too weird, and all he could think of was navy and red.

His parents asked no questions when he got home, they expected him to hang out with his friends that night. A couple of his cousins were still there, giving him and Axel questionable stare. The blond offered no answers for them, instead heading up for his bed.

* * *

Pushing off the ground, the skateboard moved forward with practiced ease. Each corner had been memorized, the path moving past him before he could even really think of where he was going. Ice cream in hand, he went on with his normal routine.

Turning out of the Sandlot he began to go past small apartments that really weren't as bad and shady as people said. No, not really. Once on Jackson Corners he had to sneak around Seifer, but that was easy, he knew the streets like the back of his hand. It was child's play avoiding the head of the Disciplinary Comity.

His back and legs had been bugging him, but it was best to stretch them anyways, even if he felt like screaming with every push his foot made. (Though he supposed it was better than walking.)

Coming to his beloved ally, his friends greeted him like any other day. They questioned his limp, but he just said it was nothing to worry about, stupid shit. He made his way to his seat, when out of the corner of his eye Axel motioned to him.

"Come 'ere."

Roxas blinked, but moved forward a bit so he was facing the red head.

"Closer."

He huffed, standing in front of his friend. Whom, upon him stopping grabbed him and pulled him in his lap.

"What the fuck! You think just because of what happened the other night I'll just sit in your lap!" he screamed, struggling to get out of his hold to no avail.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Axel grinned.

"Guy's help!"

The other's made no move to interfere. They really didn't get it, but they supposed they didn't have to. It was and Axel-Roxas thing.

* * *

**NOTES**:

For the less informed, a **pusher **is slang for someone who sells drugs, a **runner **is someone who transports them, and Xemnas was planning on Roxas being a **drug body packer**, which is a person who hides and transports drugs inside of their body, including their stomach, _anus_, ect. **Baby prostitute **is reference to a kid doing sexual acts for money under the age of twelve. **LSD **is a hallucinogenic drug made from lysergic acid. It also stands for the London Students' Department, which my friend has a sweatshirt from that I indeed wish to tie-dye… And good lord, if you don't know what **pot **is, you probably shouldn't know how to read either.

(If you DO know what pot is, and can read, I suggest picking up the book "Marijuana-Logues", a very interesting read. If not already hooked, there is a chapter called **Pot vs. Vaginas**. No, I am not being paid to advertise this book! :D BUT I SOOO SHOULD BE!)

Also, the song Roxas **plays on the violin **is his theme music. If you would like it, just **Google it.**

No, I don't really know if **sea salt ice cream tastes like cum**, as I, like Roxas, have also never had the urge to taste it, and haven't gotten to try sea salt ice cream either. But someone said that's what it reminded them of in their blog, and finding it humorous, I remembered it.

Oh… and if the sex part does make sense… well, Roxy was high/drunk, it doesn't have to! C:

I think that's all…

If you have anymore questions about terms or whatever, please ask!

(Yeah, my writing style is really… wtf-ish? XD)

**COMMENTARY: **

Done. You have no idea what it means for me to have this up here. This THING has been on my computer for over a year. It's disgusting how **NOT **long ago it seems…

The lateness of this is partly due to the fact of many power outages in which I had typed a large sum of words and then didn't save it frequently enough thus me losing the majority of my work and becoming extremely unmotivated. ("It's a sign! I'm not _suppose _to finish! D:")

The other reason is because I had no idea how long this would be when it was finally done! Several times I thought of making it a chapter fic, but I kept telling myself I wanted it to be a oneshot, because really, chapters just would not flow right in this story! Still, I had only expected it to be about 5000 words, but then I got to about the 6000 word mark and realized I was no where near finished.

I kept finding things to put in there, and it just grew to so much more than I attended, which was pretty much porn without point originally. It was a lot more harsher at first. Drugs all over the place and random sex. But as I was writing it, it became more of a growing up thing, just a boy distancing himself from his old friends.

I didn't want to rush the relationship between Axel and Roxas, though honestly the story takes place for like… a month and a half. (I made myself a calendar so I knew when everything happened; lol.) I think it turned out nice in the end. C:

And what happens with Xemnas! Does he kill them all! Does Roxas become his bimbo/body packer! Does Roxas become a smelly, jobless, hobo as his old friends predicted!

The answer to all this is, and much more is…

_I don't know._

The complexity of this story has grown, but I never attended it to go past this point. I doubt it WILL… _meaning _I don't think I will be writing a sequel any time soon, let alone ever! XD

OK, this A/N is already way too long, so **I just want to say thank you to everyone **who read this, to those who will go on to read my other things, to those who will review, to my beta Top Bananas (deviantART), Oasis for writing the song that inspired this madness, Free Beer and Hot Wings for playing the song on their radio station, to my 6th grade social studies teacher who kept encouraging me to write, though I'd never think of letting her see this thing, my strawberry-hubby Jelly, my clone, my lil' Shan-chan, and… auh… Square Enix for making the gayest couple EVAR! C:


End file.
